1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stopper, and particularly to a stopper suitable for inserting a bottle and capable of exhibiting identification and/or fancy light effect.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Conventionally, in order to preserve bottled alcoholic drinks, corks are provided as stoppers to be inserted in the bottles. However, most bottles and corks usually have similar colors and shapes, which always takes users much time to recognize. Additionally, the corks are very easily damaged after pulled and inserted two or three times.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved stopper to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.